Chapter 21
Overview At school, Koyuki and Saku are telling Hiromi about an audition show that they are playing at the Marquee. Hiromi asks to come watch them and Saku agrees that she must come. Later on, the band is getting ready to get on the stage at the Marquee. Koyuki is afraid that he is going to mess up. Koyuki ends up breaking a guitar string and Ryusuke yells at him and cuts his song from the set list. Koyuki arrives at Ryusuke's house the next day, just as Ryusuke is getting off the phone with their American label. Ryusuke tells Koyuki that their cd is selling well, but they can't get any royalties from the label. Koyuki gives Ryusuke a tape of a song he wrote and they listen to it together. Ryusuke tells him that it sounds like a Dying Breed song. Koyuki explains to him that song is a song that he wrote a month ago. The next song is the song that he wrote yesterday. Ryusuke listens to the song and tells Koyuki that he surprised him. Ryusuke then explained to Koyuki that most of his guitar skills were self-taught and that he doesn't understand scales or any other technicalities of music. Later on, Taira impresses Takano, telling him that BECK will be playing at the Marquee again as well as at Whiskey A Gogo, which is famous for its size and good sound. Takano watches their performance at Whiskey A Gogo and discovers that Koyuki is better at guitar than he thought he was. Koyuki ends up breaking another string during the performance though. Hiromi greets Koyuki and Saku after the concert, but tells them that she missed the show. Later on at school, Saku and Koyuki are discussing one of the songs that Koyuki wrote. Koyuki is nervous about playing it for Ryusuke. He decides to just write another one for Ryusuke. Koyuki and Saku then meet up with Hiromi and Koyuki starts teaching her how to play guitar. Hiromi tells them that they inspire her to try harder. Later on, Saku and Koyuki watch Hiromi's practice and notice that she's putting a lot more effort into her performance. At the studio, Koyuki asks Ryusuke if Maho is coming. Ryusuke says that she couldn't come due to urgent business and tells the band that Maho has an appointment with Yoshito's agency. Koyuki worries about this. At work, Koyuki's boss lectures him on there being no future in the music business. Later on, Saku and Koyuki are both swim-training under Mr. Saitou's guidance. They find out that Momoko is also taking lessons from Mr. Saitou. The scene switches to their next live performance at the Marquee. The audience and staff acknowledge BECK's talent, but the manager still believes that they aren't good enough for a night show. When Koyuki starts to sing, there is a definite positive response from the crowd. After hearing Koyuki, the manager thinks it may be fun to have BECK open a night show. At the after party, Ryusuke tells the band that Maho is meeting with Yoshito's agency again that day. After the party, Koyuki gives Hiromi one of BECK's cds. Hiromi tries to guess why the band is called BECK. Koyuki explains that the band was named after Ryusuke's dog, Beck. Meanwhile, Ryusuke receives their American debut cds and panics when he sees the cover. One month later, a plane lands at the airport. The man who steps off the plane, announces his purpose as business...and a treasure hunt. The Grateful Sound Summer Special 5 is announced at a business meeting. The businessmen are waiting for the American representative, Mr. Leon Sykes. A woman interrupts the meeting to say that Leon Sykes has disappeared from his hotel room. That night, Ryusuke is awoken by the sound of a helicopter. Across town, Koyuki is playing guitar. He wonders where a helicopter is flying so late at night. Category:Chapters